Honey Badger
}} The Honey Badger is an American Integrally Suppressed Carbine member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked at Rank 62 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AAC Honey Badger PDW '''is a Personal Defense Weapon (PDW) based on the AR-15 platform. It is chambered in .300 AAC Blackout (7.62x35mm) and produced by Advanced Armament Corporation, a subsidiary of Freedom Group. Both the rifle and the caliber used were developed in close cooperation with American special operations units to create a suitable and effective replacement for the MP5SD and similar weapon systems. '''In-Game ''General Information The Honey Badger is an integrally suppressed carbine based on the AR-15 platform. It is almost like an M4A1, with the only difference in damage is the minimum damage, which is 3 higher at 22 minimum damage. This allows for the Honey Badger to be more effective than the M4A1 past 120 studs, especially with the tight spread. However, the Honey Badger does have 10 studs less for the maximum and minimum damage ranges compared to the M4A1, and while it is negligible, it balances out the damage differences of both weapons. Other than the damages, the weapons are pretty much the same with the similar reload speed and reload animation, as well as the same 30-round magazine size (though the Honey Badger uses .300 Blackout in its magazines compared to the 5.56x45mm NATO in the M4A1's magazines). However, due to having an integral suppressor, it cannot put on barrel attachments, unlike the M4A1. It also has higher recoil than the M4A1, which isn't very surprising considering it shoots a larger bullet. Usage & Tactics The Honey Badger is very suitable for a stealthy play style. However, it is difficult to use at longer ranges as its damage drops off to 22 which, makes it a 5 shot kill. Despite this, the spread is very tight and easy to control, making full-auto usable at longer ranges if the player is accustomed to the recoil pattern. The player may want to treat the Honey Badger like an M16A3 or M4A1 with a normal suppressor attached. Considering its five-shot-kill (5SK), it's more comparable to a suppressed M16A3 in terms of performance to an extent. Due to the weapon having an integral suppressor, it has the worse ballistics compared to the other M4/M16 variants. It's typical for most integrally suppressed weapons to have lower velocities than their non-suppressed counterparts. It has the bullet velocity of an AK-47 (2000 studs/second), which isn't too bad but is lower compared to most other assault rifles like the M16A4 or M16A3. The Honey Badger has excellent penetration capabilities thanks to the heavy ammunition it uses and can successfully penetrate thin walls. However, the player can't penetrate average thickness walls. Conclusion The Honey Badger is a good weapon to ambush enemies. The Honey Badger is also good at close range, owing to its integral suppressor, but it is also viable at medium and even longer ranges due to its tight spread and its decent muzzle velocity for a suppressed weapon. It is a versatile option, having the best of a suppressed weapon (No muzzle flash, reduced detection range), while not compromising mid-long range capabilities, something that hinders other integrally suppressed weapons. It's similar to the M16A3, being able to compete in CQC but also at medium ranges. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Integral suppressor. * Better muzzle velocity than other integral suppressed weapons. * Better muzzle velocity versus conventionally suppressed weapons. * Good hipfire performance. * High penetration for its class. * Clean and unobstructive iron sights. * Easy to use. * Moderate rate of fire (RoF). * Fast reload time. Cons: * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * High first shot recoil. * Lower than average muzzle velocity. 'Trivia' * While classified as a PDW in real life, it is featured in the carbine section in Phantom Forces. ** The Honey Badger was originally featured as a Carbine in-game. ** The Honey Badger classification was changed to an Assault Rifle by StyLiS Studios in January 2017. *** It was changed back to a Carbine on July 4th 2018. * In real life, the actual barrel is only 15 cm (6 inches) long, making it close to useless without its suppressor. * The Honey Badger was added in Part 5 of the Summer Update on 7/16/2016 after the M4 and M16 revamp. * The Honey Badger is named after the animal of the same name. * Although the weapon is chambered in .300 Blackout, it can still pick up ammunition from most carbines. * Its original stats used to be 32->19, making the Honey Badger identical to the M4A1 except for the integral suppressor, worse range and higher recoil. * In real life, the Honey Badger has similar ballistics to the 7.62x39mm round, the round used by the AK-47. Although having the same muzzle velocity in-game, it deals less damage than the 7.62x39mm weapons. ** This is likely for balancing reasons. * Before v.3.13.0, the Honey Badger had a different reloading sound than the rest of the AR-15 Family series of weapons. * The .300 Blackout round uses in the Honey Badger has the same sized parts of an AR-15, because the round shares the same bore size as the .223 Remington - the commercial round that the 5.56x45mm NATO round is based on. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Carbines